Give Me Your Smile
by Dire Moonstone
Summary: Eleven years after that fateful day at Tropical Land...[FINISHED, FINALLY] Sorry if it's 'sappy'
1. Life

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Life

_So…this is my life? It's pretty pitiful if you really think about it. Sure, I have this: a privately owned apartment that I get to share with my best friends. And, yeah, all the friends I have are some of the best people anyone can ever hope to find. Plus, I'm going to school and I will finally be able to become an actual legitimate detective. But…but is this really **my** life…? _

_I ask myself that everyday. I always manage to get the same answer…_

_No…_

_This life belongs to Edogawa Conan. _

"Conan" thought solemnly one Saturday morning. The young man took a deep breath. Truly, this was the life Kudou Shin'ichi was destined to have…but not like this. Not with the appearance of an eighteen year old when he should already be twenty-eight.

Conan looked at the mirror, but it only reflected the cruel face of Shin'ichi.

So many times, so many nights, he would cry inside at the mere thought of his previous life as Kudou Shin'ichi.

"_Don't worry, Ran-neechan," he would say, "I'm sure Shin'ichi-niisan will be back!"_

With old memories etched in his mind, he morosely splashed water on his face. Without looking back at Shin'ichi's image, Conan took a towel from the rack and dried off his face. Still avoiding the clear shadow of what he once was, the young man placed his unwanted glasses on his face.

With all the strength the man had left in him, he mustered up a synthetic smile that wouldn't fool anyone who had ever known him.

"Good morning," he heard a voice say from the doorway.

"Ai," he said looking into the person's face through the mirror.

"Edogawa," she remarked smugly, arms crossed. "Breakfast is ready." The woman shrugged and moved along, leaving Conan alone.

"Okay," he sighed, again, partly as an answer and to give himself reassurance.

_So…this is my life…_

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	2. Worry

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Worry

"My cooking cannot be that bad, can it?" Ai asked Conan playfully, nudging him as she took a seat, coffee in hand. She placed the cup down carefully and rested her head on her left hand, elbow on table. Ai reached out with her right hand for his.

"What's on your mind?"

Although she failed to discover the permanent remedy to her poison, she lightened up after the defeat of the massive syndicate, and, throughout the years, Shin'ichi and her friendship had grown.

Shortly before High School graduation, Haibara and Edogawa rented an apartment with the help of the Kudous and Agasa-hakase. Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea. Their place wasn't too far from the Mouri Detective Agency and it wasn't too far from Shin'ichi's college.

"So?" Ai asked inquisitively, squeezing at Conan's hand tighter, worry clear in her eyes.

"Well," he said clearing his throat, a smirk appearing on his face, "it can't be too good if _you're_ not eating it, ne?"

She laughed slightly, but noticed he hadn't look at her directly. Conan continued looking down at his food as if there was something out of place that he just couldn't settle on.

Ai pulled back, knowing all too well what he was thinking about. The one he had lost…

"I'm sorry," she said, getting up from the table. "Excuse me."

He paid no mind and pushed the plate away from him to rest his troubled mind on the table.

Earlier that week, Mouri Ran had left an unsuspected message on Conan and Ai's answering machine.

"_Hello? Conan-kun?" _He recognized her voice instantly_. "Sorry to call like this. I haven't seen you or Ai-chan in a while. Anyway…call me back, ne? Goodbye…Oh! This is Ran!"_

_Am I avoiding her? _Conan thought, realizing she had left the message on Wednesday._ I don't want her to worry. Not anymore._

With self-doubt and reluctance, he moved away from the table and headed for the door.

_What am I doing? _

He reached for the knob.

I can't hide away anymore…Do I honestly think it will be that easy? 

He was having a fight inside his mind between keeping as is or working with what Destiny wanted him to have. Finally, with a shake of his head, he laughed at his stupidity of even thinking of talking to Ran.

"Go." He heard Ai say from the next room, making her way closer to him.

"A-Ai?"

She smiled weakly and took his hands in hers once more. "It's better if she knows now more than ever."

He nodded, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Miyano Shiho."

With a faint blush, Ai whispered, "Good luck, Kudo Shinichi." She kissed him on the cheek affectionately before he ventured off.

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	3. Guilty

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Guilty

Shortly after Conan left…

_Hmm…it's raining…I hope Kudou-kun is okay; he didn't take an umbrella._

Haibara Ai looked out the clear screen doors that led to her bedroom's balcony.

She smiled thinking about the love Shin'ichi had in his heart, but couldn't help but feel guilty as she thought of "Conan." With her inspiration for continuing her life tucked away in her mind, Haibara walked over to her computer.

Ai looked through files, documents, samples, yet, she hat yet to reproduce APTX4869. When the syndicate went down, any chance of finding a cure went down with them.

Feeling surprisingly weary, Ai began to rub her temples. As she was trying to relax, her eyes wandered idly around her room.

She had the bed, a nightstand, lamp, the closet full of hiding clothes, and a file cabinet near her computer desk. There were no decorations, or even a mirror. However, she could always count on having two framed photos on her desk.

One was of Akemi Miyano, her late, beloved older sister. While she heard Conan sleeping soundly in the room next to hers, she would take the picture and move it to the nightstand, allowing her Oneechan to be by her side.

The other was of the Detective Boys celebrating their first official case at the ages of 16.

Ai laughed nostalgically, the night clear in her mind. To think the police personally called a group of teenagers for assistance. It had been so new to the children, but Shin'ichi had known from experience. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were extremely excited, but they kept their cool as they looked over for clues.

Even though he figured it out sooner, he followed them around as if he was just as confused.

Ai sighed in a relieved manner.

Kudou-kun…what you do for those kids… I only wish I could've helped you sooner…I only wish I could help you more…that's…that's the only way I could ever show…

Exhaling forlornly, she turned back to the screen and continued her research.

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	4. Luck

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Luck

_Of all my luck!_ Conan thought bitterly, shielding himself under the protection of a nearby shop. _I walk for five minutes and it begins to rain!_

Although he felt as if Fate was against him, he told himself not to give up.

_I'm sure things will look up! As sure as I'm Kudou Shin'ichi! _Just then, the downpour's pressure grew rapidly.

Oh…right… 

Not caring anymore, Conan walked out of his defense. "I give up!" he began to walk towards his residence, when he heard a voice say, in a loving manner, "You shouldn't give up that easily, Conan-kun."

_Ran?!_

He turned to face the love of his former/current life. She still looked as beautiful as ever before, but she would never look at him as anything else but a younger brother.

"What are you thinking giving up, exactly, Conan?" she asked, love still in her voice, as she moved the umbrella she was holding over his head.

"It doesn't' matter now, Ran-chan. I'm glad I ran into you. I was on my way to visit as a matter of fact."

"Really? Such luck, ne?" She said excitedly, latching her arm through his. "We should have a talk over lunch. I can't wait to catch up with you!"

The difference between teenage Conan/young man Shin'ichi, and teenage Shin'ichi, was the fact that he had more confidence in himself whenever Ran was around.

Without another word, he agreed and walked on with Ran, the sky cleared up, showing assurance and good fortune.

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	5. Remind

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Remind

_There are a lot of things about Ran that make me love her, but… I'm too lost that I can't remember anything. All I see is her…when I'm with her it's as if I'm back to my old self. When I'm with her…Ran…I'm Kudou Shin'ichi. _

_Then she'll remind me-_

"Isn't that funny, Conan-kun?" Ran suddenly smiled, breaking Conan out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He answered with a nod, "Very much, so."

"Conan?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Hm?"

"You didn't pay attention to a word I said, did you?"

"Oh, well…" he laughed nervously, scratching his cheek. "No, actually."

Ran sighed with an added giggle, "You're like my cute little brother, you know that?"

Conan's heart sank. "Yeah," mumbled, not able to face her.

Nothing more but a… 

"Little brother…"

"Well," she said, taking notice of his small words, "You're not little anymore!"

He smiled, shaking his head as if he were addressing a visiting relative.

_She'll never see me as anything more._

Just then, the waiter came by and gave them a refill.

_How can she?_

Before he left, he informed them their food would come by shortly.

"You know, Conan-kun? I've been thinking."

"Thinking?" Conan asked inquisitively. "About what, Ran-chan?" He took a sip of his drink.

"I don't mean to pry, but…why don't you wear contacts?"

Conan nearly choked.

"I'm so sorry!" Ran apologized, "Are you okay, Conan-kun?"

"Why-" he coughed, taking some tissues Ran handed to him. "why, uh, why would you think I needed contacts, Ran-neechan?"

This is not good! 

Conan was sweating bullets. It wasn't the first time she had asked, but that was Conan and Shin'ichi were distinguishable.

"I don't know," Ran said in a seductive manner, leaning in across the table, "I was just…thinking…"

She grabbed the ears of Conan's glasses. Carefully, she was about to pull them off, when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Ran asked, jumping out of her seat, ignoring her task.

Conan took no second thoughts. He got up and ran to the kitchen.

"What-"

In the kitchen was a gruesome sight.

_A murder…something to jog my memory. _

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	6. Hate

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Smile/Hate

_It feels good to solve a case without using a clothing article. Damn those people, though. If that hadn't have happened, Ran wouldn't have left so suddenly, and I would've been able to tell her…_

Conan walked along that same path he had just walked minutes ago. After Conan solved the case, Ran said she remembered she had to be somewhere, and left him to trudge along in another heavy shower.

_Stupid weather._

Before he knew it, he was at his apartment. Conan looked up against the downpour to see Haibara's room. A beam showed through her balcony window.

She should know better than to use the computer with her light off and in a storm, no less.

Conan walked up to the door, feeling for the keys in his pocket. Before he touched the knob, the door opened.

"Kudou-kun?" Haibara answered the door wearing a robe with her hair wet. "Why are you back so soon? What happened with _her_?"

Conan walked past her, looking down. "You mean Ran?" He looked back at Ai, no sign of joy in his eyes, anymore. She nodded in an understanding manner.

He groaned and threw himself onto the couch. "Why is it that whenever I get a chance…When I was Shin'ichi and now when I'm Conan…?"

The young man covered his face with his hands and shook his head, "I guess Someone hates me."

"Don't say that." Ai said, sitting down next to Conan. She pulled his hands away from his face and held them in hers, close to her chest. "Who can hate you, Shin'ichi-kun?"

He pushed himself to the back of the sofa and looked up at the dark ceiling.

"You took a shower to get your mind off of school, _ne_?"

"Something like that," she answered, letting go of Conan's hands. He looked over to see a grinning Haibara Ai.

"What?" he asked her cautiously.

"Nothing," she said, getting up and kissing Conan on the cheek. "You just…make me smile, sometimes."

Getting proof that not everybody hated him, Conan smiled, too.

Slowly, Haibara walked up the stairs, but promptly, she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

_I know mine isn't' the one that matters…_

Ai thought, taking an old picture of Kudou Shin'ichi from her drawer.

_…but…_

She wiped her eyes.

_I hope you know that my smile is here._

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	7. Late

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Late

"Tadaima!" Ran yelled as she walked in to her apartment. Without receiving a welcoming, she began her story.

"Sorry I'm late, but can you believe it?" she asked as if talking to herself. "My day off and I run into a murder. Ironic, ne?"

She walked over to the kitchen after placing her keys and coat on the hook. (She left her umbrella at the front desk.)

"Oh! There was an upside to my walk. Can you guess what it was?"

When no reply came, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I got to see Conan-kun! I hadn't seen him in two weeks and then, there he was!"

Leaving her shoes at the door, Ran tiptoed to her bedroom. "Hello," she whispered tenderly as she approached the bed. "How was your day, dear?"

Being looked at with big green eyes was the only answer Ran needed. Nodding, Ran walked out of the room.

"Hungry, Ichi-kun?" Ran asked, looking back over her shoulder.

With a yawn, Ran's pet kitten got out of bed. After giving her Ichi-kun some warm milk, Ran walked to her den.

_Now, let's see. _Ran thought, turning on her computer.

"Hi, Otou-san! Okaa-san!" Ran greeted her computer screen. As a background, a recent picture of her parents on vacation in France was displayed. Although it brought her joy every time she saw their smiling faces together, it hurt to turn on the computer.

Stored within the device, along with the hardly used games, pictures of close friends, and the basic Internet, was the police's criminal database for Ran's personal use.

Of course, Ran was hardly the one to stray from business, however, after typing up the reports of her recent cases, Ran would do her own research.

While clutching a heart locket given to her on her 20th birthday from Conan-kun, Ran searched for criminals caught by a Certain Person.

A person she thought she had known her whole life.

A person who died at the young age of twenty.

Hesitantly, Ran began tot type on the worn-down letters.

"Okay…"

On the screen, various criminals caught by the "late" Kudou Shin'ichi were presented.

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	8. Know

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Know

_"I'm sorry." He said, laughing off his tears. "I can't believe I was so blind. Forgive me?"_

_The young lady turned to face him. "Oh-"_

_"Shh…"he shushed her by placing a hand on her lips. "There's no need for words."_

_With that, he leaned in for a kiss._

Conan sneered, throwing the book on the coffee table. _I can't believe Ai actually reads this stuff!_

He looked outside, the storm's rage staying strong.

_I might as well watch TV._ Conan thought, feeling lucky that their power hadn't gone out. _There's nothing else here to keep me entertained._

Before he was able to flip the switch, the phone rang.

"Edogawa-Haibara residence. Edogawa Conan speaking."

"Hello? Conan-san? It's me, Ayumi."

Conan laughed, "We've been friends since elementary, Ayumi-chan. You don't have to introduce yourself; I know it's you!"

"Right, right." Ayumi laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about that, Conan-san. May I please speak to Ai-chan?"

"Sure." Conan replied. "I'll get her. One moment."

Ayumi had changed somewhat since they were little kids. Luckily, she had maintained her optimistic personality. However, instead of acting on her crush on Conan, at around the age of thirteen, Ayumi began to show a hint of intimidation around him. It seemed as if she stopped seeing Conan as a potential. Instead, Ayumi would look at him like a big brother. Not that Conan minded, too much.

"Ai!" Conan said as he reached the top of the stairs, tapping lightly on her door.

She had fallen asleep on the bed, still in robe and hair wet. Rubbing her eyes, Ai checked the time. _A good short nap never hurt._

"Ai," Conan said, once again, through the door. "Ayumi-chan is on the phone."

"I have it, thank you." Ai answered back, going to the seldom-used phone on her desk.

Carefully placing the picture back in the drawer, Ai picked up the phone.

"Hello Ayumi-chan. What is it that you needed?"

It was apparent to Ai that Ayumi was smiling, "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a bite to eat. Is that fine?"

"Well," said Ai, looking at the clock a second time. "I was going to discuss a recent case with Kudou-kun…"

Ai heard Ayumi laugh at her obvious sarcasm.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay, great! I'll be there in twenty minutes! Bye!"

_I'm glad our relationship is close. _Ai thought, smiling as she hung up the phone and walked over to her closet.

_I'm glad I let her know._

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	9. No

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-No-

"_So, it's over?" Ten year-old Haibara Ai said. It was more of a statement than an actual question._

"_I guess so," replied Hattori Heiji, rubbing his sore head. He looked over at his spectacled comrade. _

_Heiji turned to Ai, opening his mouth to speak. Her eyes showed despair as she shook her head._

_Edogawa Conan stood there, at the edge of the roof of the warehouse. Just moments before, the ultimate face-off between Kudou Shin'ichi and the whole of the Black Organization took place._

_All around the three were evidence of the horrible destruction. There was death amoung the allies and enemies alike. _

"_Let's go," Ai instructed Heiji. _

_He was shocked at her demand. "But…Kudou-"_

"_No!" She interrupted. Ai sighed, shutting her eyes. "No…" Facing Heiji, she nodded her head in the direction of the exit. "Let's go."_

_Heiji faced Conan one last time. Conan stood, arms crossed on the railing, looking down, ignoring the havoc that had just occurred. _

_Hesitantly, Heiji began to go after Ai. He followed her down the steps of the hollow warehouse all the way to his car. Without a word, Ai sat in front and put on the seatbelt. _

_Before Heiji started the car, Ai spoke up. "He knows."_

_Ai saw the confusion on Heiji's face. With a sigh, she continued, "Now that they're gone, so is their information. Without any information, I'm not able to help. Without my help, there's no cure. Without a cure…"_

_Heiji understood. He finished her sentence, "…there's no Kudou Shin'ichi."_

_He looked out the window to see little Edogawa Conan. This was, in a sense, the second time he had shrunk. _

"_It's better if you tell her. Save him from it…" Ai said, arms crossed looking out of her window. _

_Heiji nodded sympathetically. Without another word, they drove off to the Mouri Detective Agency. _

"_Oh, Heiji-kun!" Ran greeted Heiji, cheerfully, unaware of the news that was to befall on her. "What brings you here? Is Kazuha-chan with you?"_

_Grimly, Heiji shook his head._

"_Conan-kun isn't here, right now. Sorry. I think he's with the other kids at Agasa-hakase's house, if you'd like to try?"_

_Shaking his head once again, Heiji looked into her eyes. _

They'll never see him again.

"_Actually, Ran-neechan, I need to tell you something. I think you should sit down."_

_Almost ready for the worst, Ran shook her head._

"_Just tell me, please."_

_Out of respect of her courage, Heiji couldn't face Ran's eyes._

_"It's…Kudou, he…"_

_His finally locked in with Ran's teary eyes. _

"_I'm…I'm sorry." He finished._

"_No…"Ran whispered in defiance. _

"_No!" she screamed, taking refuge in Heiji's arms. _

---

Dire Moonstone wants to thank you for reading and hopes that you'll review!


	10. That

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

That

Hattori Heiji looked out the window of his house. Unlike Tokyo, Osaka's weather was bright and blissful, unlike the memories that flooded Heiji's mind.

It was sunlit That day, too. That day I had to tell Neechan… 

He crossed his arms and took a deep breath. Heiji checked the calendar. Because Kazuha was out of town on business, Heiji was feeling lonely. With the reminiscent looks of outside and his forlorn feeling, Ran came across Heiji's mind.

It hasn't been that long since I talked to her, but it feels as if there were no other conversations aside from That one.

So many times he's wanted to talk to her about Kudou, about anything, but if the occasion came up, an ominous silence would fill the room.

Neechan still hasn't gotten over him. I know she hasn't. Heiji let out a hollow laugh. Kazuha took it almost as hard as Ran did.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Heiji decided to dial a familiar number. After about two rings, the phone answered.

"Hello," said the young woman on the other end, "I'm almost ready, just give me-"

"Haibara-san?" Heiji cut her off, "Sorry to call you at such an arbitrary time."

"Oh…Hattori-kun." It was obvious that he wasn't whom Ai expected. "No, it's fine…How…How's Kazuha-san?"

"We don't need to do this, you know?" Heiji asked, making Ai feel less uneasy. "I was just thinking about Kudou…. How's he doing?"

Sounding preoccupied, Ai responded, "As a matter of fact, he ran across Her today. Why? Where you thinking about That day, Hattori-kun?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Heiji said, "It seems we all are, aren't we?"

With a casual laugh, Heiji heard Ai say, "Seems that way. But honestly, Hattori-kun, this can not be the only thing you wanted to talk to me about, is it?"

"You got me again, Haibara-san. Actually, I was a bit curious of how your…" Heiji lowered his voice. "That…" He coughed, uneasily.

"The cure, you mean?" Without allowing Heiji to speak, Ai continued, "I know you think it's a fruitless effort-"

"I never-"

"But," she didn't seem to notice; "I'm no longer doing this for him. I'm doing this for my conscience and myself."

"Is that so?" Heiji asked, unconvinced. "I didn't know you had a conscience."

Trying not to smile, Ai said, "If you're done acting like a juvenile, I have to continue to live like one."

"Wait-" Hattori tried, only to get a tone from the other end.

Haibara Ai…is it that I acted too much like That guy you know? 

Heiji shrugged, _That can't possibly be it…as if she could…_

Hanging up his phone, Heiji laughed at his 'juvenile' thoughts.

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	11. Die

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-Die-

"_Shh…it's going to be okay, Neechan." Heiji reassured Ran, rubbing her back in a soothing manner._

_Ran clutched onto his shirt, shaking her head. Heiji's shirt soaked up her countless tears. Ran couldn't believe it. Not Shin'ichi…not now…How could he? He promised. _

_After a while, Ran pulled away. She covered her ears, refusing to believe he left her. "No, it can't be." Barely pulling herself together, she wiped her eyes, asking, "How?"_

_Heiji didn't expect her question. "Wh-what do you mean 'how'?"_

"_How did he die?! A healthy man in his twenties doesn't just die out of the clear blue!" Ran bawled, jumping back into Heiji's arms._

_Heiji despondently sighed, grabbing on to Ran's sunken shoulders. With tender care, he pushed Ran away from him to look at her face. Ran allowed her hands to shield her swollen eyes. Gradually, Ran let her hands fall to her side._

"_I…I have to…I have to call his parents…" Ran managed to get out through hiccups. _

Shit. _Thought Heiji. _Kudo's parents don't even know about their son's 'death' yet.

_Ran began to walk over to the phone. _

"_Don't!" Heiji said, surprising himself. "It…it's not good. The time, I mean."_

_Ran nodded her head in agreement. "But…" she wiped the tears that continued to flow, "but…what am I going to do?" She threw herself to the couch. _

_Heiji took a look back at his car, knowing Haibara was watching. Desolately, Heiji walked over. He had never done anything like this before, and he sure as Hell didn't want to. He sat next to her, unsure as to what to do. Instinctively, though, he wrapped his arms around her._

"_How?" Ran asked, once more, looking down at her hands. She regretted never allowing them to hold Shin'ichi's._

'How?' _Heiji thought over her question. _

_Taking his arm off of her, Heiji whispered her question aloud, looking down at the same spot Ran was. "How?" _

_Hurting himself, Heiji knew he had to answer truthfully. Ran faced him abruptly as Heiji took her hand in his. "He…he died loving you…"_

_Sorrow overtook Ran once again, as she jumped back into her sincere friend. _

-Die-


	12. Friend

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Friend

_Hattori Heiji…_Ai thought with a smile as she hung up the phone. _It seems as if it's been too long._

Unlike Conan, Haibara's life was, more or less, looking up. After That day, she and Heiji actually had a closer relationship. Before That day, they paid little mind to each other. Yet, when all chances of hope seemed gone, Hattori gave everyone what they seemed to need, comfort ways.

_What am I doing by dwelling on the past?_ Ai shook away her memories

She moved back to her closet. After many shopping trips with Ayumi, Ai's clothing seemed to change in style. However, at one end of the closet, hung a solitary black dress. Unlike the other dresses in Ai's compartment, this particular dress was small in size.

Ignoring her task of looking for clothes, Ai reached out for the dress. She repositioned the silk fabric in between her fingers. She pictured herself; that twenty year-old stuck in a little ten year-old's body.

Really…has it been that long, Mouri-chan? Has it been that long since that night you fell…?

With a 'humph,' AI let go of the garment. AS she continued to look through the closet, she thought of Conan downstairs.

Has he, too, been thinking of That night? Of those nights?

After buttoning up the floral blouse she managed to pick out, Ai left the room. She made her way to the foyer between her room and the descending stairs. Looking over the balustrade, Ai could see Conan sitting idly on the couch, staring at the moving-picture box.

Allowing her arms to rest on the banister, Ai let her thoughts flow. Do you know, Kudou-kun, how many good friends you have? You know the your friend, which refuses to give up on your supposed death. But of the other, who, after getting over embarrassment, continued to be your friend although she knows you're ten years her senior? Oh, and that one little reinforcement that continues to support you to this day?

The phone suddenly rang, startling Ai.

"Edogawa-Haibara residence," she heard Conan say, "Edogawa Conan speaking" After a few moments of silence, Ai heard Conan speak once more.

"Hattori! It's great to hear from you again! How's Kazuha-neechan?"

So, thought Ai, turning back to her room, you are aware aren't you?

Yes, you are aware of that brace of yours.

As Ai paused her thoughts, the doorbell rang. However, Ai began to walk down the steps, a mischievous grin on her face, you aren't quite aware of that fuddled friend, are you?

"Haibara," Conan called out, opening the door, phone still in hand, "it's Ayumi-chan!"

-0-

Thank you, -Dire Moonstone-


	13. Dispute

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-Dispute-

_On the rooftop of a warehouse, in the outskirts of Tokyo, eight years prior to the previous events, there stands a boy of ten years. Accompanied by no one, the boy waits, watching a car take off below him. With dirty, scratched up glasses, the boy continues to stare down at the street with tentative eyes. Eyes which hold a dim view of the future._

_In his mind, he knows there's no going back, no changing the past and what has happened, but his heart refuses to believe. In his mind, his thoughts are having a dispute about sanity._

_One part of him knows he couldn't stop the events, yet the other is convinced otherwise. One part has given in and ceases to believe there's any reason to continue to live. That thought is what worries him most. _

_Looking at his hands, the boy, Edogawa Conan, lets out a sigh of submission._

I wonder…_he thinks, _I wonder if I should continue…

The boy looks over the edge, the thought getting louder in his head.

"_There's no point…" it says. _

I just want it to stop; this helpless feeling.

Pulling himself away from the edge, he drops himself to the floor.

No…not now…

Bringing his knees in against his chest, the boy looks in the direction in which the car had left.

She's probably…

By letting go of his selfish thoughts, another worry crossed the child's mind and another argument ensues inside his head. This time, the thoughts were going against Conan.

"_She wouldn't want to see you now."_

"_You might be able to help her."_

"_It was stupid to ever leave her in the fits place."_

_That's what hurt him. The thought of her…it was the worst of anything he could ever feel._

_Standing up, he moved closer to the edge again. AT this point, he knew. He was numb and there was nothing left he could do. _

_He lost all control of his life…there was nothing he could do._

_Eyes bright, behind those glasses that arrested him, the threat of tears became stronger. Wiping them away, the boy slowly mad made his way across the battlefield that was only a roof a warehouse. _

_Opening the door, he looked over his shoulder in the direction of the Mouri Detective Agency. Shaking his head, he continued to think of the girl he had to avoid. The girl he so longed to see. _

-End Lucky Chapter 13-

DM.


	14. Think

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Think

"Okay, okay!" laughed Conan, "I'll talk to you later Hattori. Ja-ne!" He placed the phone back on the receiver.

_Hattori Heiji…_Conan thought with another laugh. Walking in the kitchen, Conan checked the time.

_Was I really on the phone that long? I couldn't tell, as the storm outside seems to die down every now and again. Guess that's what happens when you haven't talked to a good friend in a while._

Water splashed on the translucent sliding door of the kitchen as Conan made his way to the refrigerator. Ai still hadn't come back from their shopping trip with Ayumi, but it was normal for them to be out that long.

_I'll just wait until Haibara gets back. She usually brings me something to eat._ Feeling around, Conan took out a can of soda.

Hearing the rain begin to calm down, Conan walked upstairs. Timidly, he opened the door to Haibara's room. Looking around as if suspecting someone to pop out, Conan walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Still a bit uncertain, Conan walked across the room. From the location of Ai's rook, the view from the balcony was, in Conan's opinion, breathtaking. From up there, the lit streets and signs could clearly be seen. In addition, the beauty of blooming plants in the park was noticeably visible.

Conan sat, leaning against the door of the balcony. The rain gradually decreased its strength and was no more than a sprinkle. Often, when Ai was away, Conan would look out into the city.

He looked out at the scene from behind the safety bars. Conan felt that it was easier to think, as he watched the world, in seclusion.

He would just sit there and think for minutes on end. He would think of everything he had…everything he didn't…Most of all, he thought of those days, the days that molded his current way of living.

"Hmm…" Conan let out. I_ wonder why Hattori suddenly called me, anyway. Let's see…_Conan brought his right leg up to his chest, placing his thumb and index finger on his chin.

_Kazuha-neechan isn't back yet. There's nothing special today. Gee…_Conan shrugged. _Probably just wanted to check up on me. He's finally gotten around to call of his forgotten friends._

Looking back at the city lights, Conan opened his beverage and took a sip. Letting go of his thoughts concerning Heiji, Conan started to think of That day.

_To think I had almost given up…_ He began to look at his hands like he did That day. Thinking of his own senselessness, Conan smiled with a frown.

_To think…_

Taking another sip from his drink, Conan saw Ayumi's car cone to the apartment just as the rain on the veranda's covering got louder.

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	15. Strong

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-Strong-

_The news of the supposed death of Kudou Shin'ichi spread like a fire across Tokyo. It was apparent that a cloud hung over everyone. _

_Hattori was able to contact Kudou Yuusaku and Kudou Yukiko before Ran could, giving them all the details of That day. Yukiko took the news hard, but Yuusaku pointed out the fact taht Conan was still aroung._

"_That's right," Yukiko sobbed over the phone. "Where is Shin-chan? I want to talk to him."_

_Sorry, Kudou-san, but Haibara-san said tit was probably better if he had time to think about the recent events on his own. As we speak, he's in your old residence."_

"_Hattori-kun" Yuusaku said on the phone, "please take care of Shin'ichi. He may seem stronger than he truly is on the inside."_

"_Y-yes, sir." Heiji replied before hanging up the phone._

"_So how did they take the news, Hattori-kun?"_ _asked Haibara Ai, Agasa-hakase waiting for the answer, as well._

"_They're fine as long as they know he's safe, albeit as Edogawa Conan. Also_ _they warned be ab out him._

"_Oh? And what might that be, Hattori-kun?" Asked Agasa._

_Heiji sighed. "Kudou's father told me to watch out for him. He's not as stable as he makes himself out to be."_

"_But,"_ _added Ai, "ther'es someone else we need to look out for."_

"_You mean Ran-kun?"_ _asked Agasa, receiving a nod from Haibara._

"_She's a very caring personand it's easy to tell the news is killing her inside."_

"_I know..."_ _said Heiji, remembering what Ran had done when she heard the news the afternoon before._

"_But,"_ _he rubbed the back of his head, it's going to be hard while in Osaka. The only reason I came for the weekend is because Kudou's school starts tomorrow. I didn't expect to get dragged in this mess."_

_Before Ai could retort, Heiji spoke again. "But if Kudou can do it, so can I."_

_Haibara smiled, content with his words._

"_That's right!" said an optimistic Agasa. "We need to be strong for Shini'chi-kun!"_

"_Speaking of which," Ai said, "I don't think it's wise for him to got to school tomorrow. What with Kudou Shin'ichi's 'death' being the top story on the news, the children will most likely be talking about it."_

"_Well, I told Neechan that he's going to stay over hear at Agasa-san's house. I figure it's better if they don't see each other right now."_

_Ai smiled, "You're not that bad, Hattori Heiji."_

_The comment caught Heiji off guard but he managed to say, "Thank you, Haibara Ai."_

"_Well, who's going to tell Shin'ichi-kun he's not going to school?" asked Agasa._

"_It's okay," came a voice from the doorway. "I'm stronger now, thanks to you all."_

---

-Dire Moonstone-


	16. One

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

One

Twenty-eight year old Ran rubbed her eyes with a yawn. "That's enough research today, ne, Ichi-kun?" Her cat jumped off of her lap in response. The woman turned off her computer with a melancholic smile, collecting a folder from near the monitor.

_I hate this feeling of being lied to. There's not enough proof for me to believe Shin'ichi died. It's not that I don't trust Hattori-kun, even Shin'ichi's parents knew. I refuse to believe it, though. I seem to be the only one._

The woman instinctively put the folder back in a file cabinet and got her pet some milk. Sitting on a stool in her kitchen, Ran watched as Ichi-kun drank.

_He wouldn't just leave me...He couldn't just leave me...not forever. _Suddenly, the sound of thunder rang through the rooms of Ran's abode, frightening Ichi-kun. He jumped on her lap.

"No, Ichi-kun." Ran scolded. "You have to be strong like the other one." Gingerly, Ran began to pet her cat.

'_The other One...'_ Getting up, Ran placed her cat back down next to his bowl. _He looks like the other one..._

Ran trudged her way along to a photo album placed in a cabinet in her room. Taking it to her bed, the photo album automatically opened to a familiar spot.

The right side held the last picture she ever took of Kudou Shin'ichi. On the left, was a picture of sixteen year old Edogawa Conan.

_Why...? _She thought, tears accumulating in her eyes. "Why does he look like the other one...?" she asked aloud.

Bitterly, Ran threw the photo album and began crying into her pillow. When it started to hurt, Ran stopped and rubbed her eyes.

"Why...?" She asked, looking up at her ceiling. _Why is it that every time I see Conan, I see him?_

Ran's face turned red. _If I had stuck around any longer, I would've gone crazy and told Conan, thinking he was Shin'ichi, that I loved him!_

Ran shook her head as she saw Ichi-kun walk into the room. "I'm an idiot, aren't I, Ichi-kun?"

The cat meowed lazily and hopped on to the bed.

"Imagine..." she laughed, petting Ichi-kun. "Imagine me telling Conan I loved him!"

Ran abruptly stopped petting Ichi-kun causing him to open his eyes and meow. Getting up form her bed, Ran walked over to the album.

Looking at the pictures in the center, Ran smiled. Hugging the book that was still opened from the middle, Ran whispered, "I love you..."

-Dire Moonstone-


	17. Help

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-Help-

_It had been three days since That day and, while Conan was slowly accepting his fate, Ran continued to spiral. She refused to do anything. For the last three days, all Ran seemed to do was lie in bed, clutching a photo of Shin'ichi._

_Despite what everyone tried, nothing phased Ran at all. One by one, her friends tried to comfort her, but it seemed to make no difference. Even Toyama Kazuha came up from Osaka._

_Tentatively, kisaki Eri, Hattori Heiji, Mouri Kogoro, and Suzuki Sonoko waited outside of Ran's room. When Kazuha walked out of Ran's room, everyone was on the edge of their seats. Shutting her eyes, Kazuha shook her head. Ran's friends, family-anyone that could ever help her-let out a defeated sigh._

_"What are we going to do with her?" Sonoko whined, "Where's that brat with glasses. If he loved her, he'd be here."_

_"If you're talking about Edogawa, he's taking the news just as hard. He and Kudou Shin'ichi were practically the same person." The five people turned to the door to see a light-brown haired ten year old girl in a black dress._

_"Haibara-san?" Heiji asked in disillusion. "What are you doing here?"_

_The girl walked into the rooom, followed by Agasa-hakase. "Well, Ai-kun wanted to help Ran." he said._

_"Eh? And what would you know about this?" Sonoko demanded, hands on hips._

_"I happen to know about the death of someone close," Haibara shot, staring at Sonoko and causing her to sit back down, speechless._

_Kazuha then moved and opened the door to Ran's room, allowing Ai to walk in. Carefully, Ai shut the door behind her but Ran didn't stir._

_Ran had her back to the door, tears streaming out of her worn out eyes onto her tender cheeks. Ai took her time to walk across the room to Ran's bed. Only when Ai sat on her bed did Ran move._

_"Oh," Ran said as she sat up, picture still in hand. "Ai-chan...I...I like your dress."_

_Ai looked down, "Thank you. I figure the color would be easier on your eyes." She looked back up at Ran, "I want to talk to you about Kudou-kun."_

_Ignoring how Shin'ichi was referred to, Ran turned away from Ai. "He...he left me..." Ran began to cry into her hands._

_Ai reached out for Ran's arm, pulling her hands away form her face. "Don't hat him for leaving you; love him for being there."_

_Ran took a look into the eyes of the ten year old with wisdom beyond her years and smiled. Ran pulled Ai in for an impetuous embrace, letting go of the picture._

_"Thank you, Ai-chan."_

_"You're welcome, Neechan" replied Ai, accepting the hug._

---

Thank you, -Dire Moonstone-


	18. Bliss

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Bliss

"Up here again, Kudou-kun?" Ai asked, leaning against the doorframe. "If you really like the view, I've told you already that it's okay if you want to switch rooms."

"No, no, it's fine." Conan told her, continuing to look at the glittering city. "It's better this way because it's a rare luxury to see this picture. If I had this as my own, I wouldn't appreciate it as much."

Ai smiled in agreement. "Well," she said taking a seat next to him, "it is beautiful." Conan turned to see Ai's face.

"Yeah..." he looked back out. "It is..."

The two sat there, full of silent bliss.

"So," Conan broke the silence, how was your trip with Ayumi-chan?" The rain slowed as he asked.

"It as nice." she responded with a laugh. "Something she said reminded me of my Oneechan, actually."

"Really?" he questioned, crossing his arms with a smug smile. "What might that be?"

"Actually," Ai coughed, slightly blushing. "She told me to stop worrying about little assignments and just..."

Conan stared at Ai, waiting for her to continue.

"She said to...to get a boyfriend." Ai turned away from Conan, expecting him to laugh hysterically.

Instead, he smiled and looked back down from the balcony. "It's good that you two act like sisters. When did you two get so close, anyhow?"

Ai looked out at the flowers being splashed with the downpour. She dropped her smile, ever so slightly, thinking back to when she was thirteen for a second time.

"Haibara?" Conan looked at her, concerned.

Ai broke out of her trance. "Sorry. I was just thinking of your question. I think it was when we were young teenagers. Remember back then, Kudou-kun? It's been great to grow up with you." She placed her head on his shoulders.

"I have to admit," Conan wrapped his arms around Ai's shoulders, "it has been an interesting experience. But the closer I got to sixteen, the more Ran saw Shin'ichi in Conan." Conan's smile lessened in value.

Ai closed her eyes. "I'm sorry you never had a second chance as Kudou Shin'ichi with Mouri-chan."

Conan shook his head, "Well, I do technically have a second chance. And, besides, being up here, on this balcony, gives me hope to believe she might even give Conan a second chance."

As Conan brought Ai closer, the pair smiled in euphoria.

-DM.-


	19. Red

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-Red-

"_Thank you!" yelled three teenagers one afternoon. _

"_Thank you for renting this van to take us camping, Agasa-hakase! We haven't gone camping in a while. This was a good idea!" complimented Yoshida Ayumi._

"_Oh, it was nothing!" laughed Agasa-hakase, red faced from embarrassment. _

"_Actually, it was Edogawa-kun's idea." chimed Haibara Ai from the front passenger's seat. "Ne, Hakase?"_

_Agasa-hakase's face increased in its crimson color._

"_Really?" thirteen year old Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, and Kojima Genta asked in astonishment. The three looked to the back of the car. There, sat thirteen year old Edogawa Conan, looking out the window._

_The three turned back around, worried. "Isn't his birthday coming up?" whispered Genta._

"_Doesn't he usually spend it with Ran-oneechan?" Mitsuhiko whispered back. _

"_No!" said Ayumi, slightly louder than the other children. Lowering her voice, she continued, "A few years ago he stopped, remember? Because he shares a birthday with Shin'ichi-san, he doesn't want to see Ran-oneechan sad."_

_Ai listened intently to their conversation. The whole van got quiet. _

"_Oi, oi! Isn't it a bit uncharacteristic of you three to be silent?" Conan asked, leaning over the back seat with a smile that didn't convince Ai. "We're already here, look!" he pointed, causing the kids to look in awe. Ai, however, continued to watch Conan's fake grin._

_As the kids poured out of the car, they quickly took charge of their respective tasks. While Ai was preparing to make lunch, she saw Conan and Ayumi talking near the car. She couldn't hear, but she paid close attention to their body language._

_First, Ayumi said something, a light red creeping onto her cheeks, looking down. When she stopped, she looked up at Conan. With a small smile, Conan closed his eyes and shook his head. Ayumi nodded her head and looked back down as Conan walked away. _

"_What happened, Yoshida-chan?" asked Haibara, setting her items aside, as Ayumi walked up to her. _

_With a single tear rolling down her face, Ayumi shook her head. "Nothing!" she said with a smile as she wiped her cheek. "It's nothing, Ai-chan. What are we having? May I help?"_

_Ai told her she could help by cutting up some vegetables. While Ayumi complied, she kept a distant stare in her eyes. Ai took noticed and walked over to her. _

"_Ayumi-chan?" Ai asked, placing her hand on Ayumi's arm. _

_Sniffling, Ayumi managed to mutter something. "It's…it's Conan-kun." Ai nodded her head, encouraging Ayumi to continue. _

"_He…he doesn't like me the way I like him. I've heard him say someone's name. I don't recognize it though. She may be a foreigner."_

"_Whose name did he say?" Ai asked, confused. _

"_He...he keeps saying," Ayumi looked up at Ai, "'An'"_

---

-DM-


	20. Walk

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Walk

Slowly, Haibara Ai began to blink. _Did I fall asleep? _With eyes partly opened, Ai looked at her surroundings and tried to remember what had happened before she dozed off.

_Wasn't it raining? I...I came up here, to my balcony, because I saw Kudou-kun. Where is he?_

Looking around, Ai noticed there were arms around her and her head was being propped up by someone's legs.

_Kudou-kun? _She looked up at the sleeping face of the detective. With a smile on her face, Ai closed her eyes and held on tightly to his arms.

Meanwhile, as Ai was enjoying Conan's company, Ran found herself missing him. After taking one last look at her photo album, Ran decided to take a walk.

"That hardly counted as a visit with Conan-kun." She told Ichi-kun. "I'm just going to see him again. But not because he looks like Shin'ichi!" she convinced herself as she pulled at her heart locket.

_It's good to have a nice little walk in the rain. _Thought Ran, umbrella overhead. _And at night the rain really flatters the lights of the city._

With each step, Ran continued to think of Conan. _Why must he look like Shin'ichi? Is it wrong for me to wan to see him?_

Ran frowned. _He's gone. I have to let him go. Besides, I'd just ruin the perfect life Conan-kun has already set for himself. _She clutched at the necklace again. Without realizing it, Ran had already made it to her destination.

_Edogawa/Haibara residence. Sorry, but neither of us are here at the moment. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you._

Ran looked up at Conan's apartment. So many times had she called just to hear his voice. The voice of the first love she had lost. As Ran looked up, she noticed someone on the balcony.

_No, there are two people there._ Ran squinted her eyes to get a clearer view._ I…I can't seem to make them out._

She watched as one of them moved a little.

"Haibara?" Conan asked as he woke up. He yawned, still holding on to Ai with his left arm. Scratching his head, he asked, "Did we fall asleep?"

Sitting up, Ai leaned against the bars of the balcony and nodded with a beam. "Yes, I think we did. Are you hungry, Kudou-kun?"

Ran didn't mean to pry, but she recognized one of them. _Conan-kun! _As she was about to wave, she noticed him nod. After he did, the other person got up and kissed him on the cheek.

_C-Conan-kun…?_

-0-

It wasn't supposed to be twenty chapters long! Sorry about that! -Dire Moonstone-


	21. Repeat

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-Repeat -

"_Yoshida-chan, when did you hear Edogawa-kun say that name?" (13 yr. old) Haibara Ai asked Ayumi as they stood alone in the woods. Doctor Agasa was nearby, setting up the tent while the rest of the Detective Boys were out exploring the site. _

_Ayumi wiped her face, "Well, on the way over here, I noticed Conan-kun had fallen asleep. He was moving a lot and mumbling so I looked over at him. He kept saying 'Gome An' over and over. Do you know who she is, Ai-chan?" _

_Ai didn't know what to say. She knew exactly what Conan was saying. In fact, the first week he stayed at Agasa's house after Kudou Shin'ichi "died," he'd repeat the phrase. But she couldn't very well tell Ayumi what Conan says, nor could she go on along with Ayumi's misunderstanding. _

_Ai sighed as she contemplated the conundrum she faced. "Well, Ai-chan? Who is she?"_

_Ai had decided, "How do you know Edogawa-kun doesn't like you? How do you know he likes 'An'?"_

_Ayumi clenched her fists as she stared down. "It's because I asked him. I asked him if, when we got back to Tokyo, he'd like to watch a movie, just him and me. But he told me no and that there was someone else he liked. He…he said he hoped I understood." Tears found their way out of the poor child's eyes._

_Ai watched as Ayumi kept her arms at her side. Ai smiled her special smile as she stood, eyes closed, arms crossed in front of her chest. "You're very strong, Yoshida-chan."_

"_What?" Ayumi asked as she saw Ai walking away. _

_Ai stopped and turned around, "Edogawa-kun wasn't saying 'Gome An.' Actually…" Ai shut her eyes tighter. "How should I tell you, a thirteen year old girl who's aggravated due to her first love?" _

"_Ai-chan!" the tears continued to form in Ayumi's eyes. "Please! You know something I don't! Tell me!"_

_The outburst caught Ai off-guard, but she continued, nonetheless. "Like I said, you are thirteen. Unfortunately, Edogawa-kun is older than you, and not just by months." Ai walked over to the tent._

"_A-Ai-chan…? What do you mean?" Ayumi brushed the tears away._

_Ai nodded to the tent. "I can tell you everything you don't know about Edogawa-kun and what you heard him mumbling about in the van."_

_Ayumi's eyes widened._

"_But," Ai stopped Ayumi as she ran towards the tent. "The story-the truth-actually starts with Kudou Shin'ichi."_

---

-DM-


	22. Why

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Why

Ran continued to stand in the rain, watching as the boy who looked like her first love sat there on the balcony. She found herself flustered, for reasons unknown.

_Has he seen me yet? _Ran thought as she unwittingly brought her umbrella down. She hardly cared as the rain splashed against her cheeks. _Was that…was that girl Ai-chan?_

Conan sat, still leaning adjacent to the clear, sliding door. Both of his knees were up against his chest, but he soon began to stand up. He still hadn't noticed Ran as he leaned against the railing nor as he took off his redundant glasses. Looking out into the city, Conan smiled the smile of Kudou Shin'ichi.

Ran put on a wavering smile herself as she thought, _In this light, against the rain, he looks like…_

On the veranda, Conan stretched, put on his glasses, and walked into the room. Ran couldn't get her eyes off of the spot Conan had stood. She could feel her cheeks warm up against the cold rain.

Ran broke out of her trance long enough to bring her umbrella back over her head. _What am I doing here? _Ran shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly.

_Did I think that if I wished hard enough, Conan-kun would turn into Shin'ichi? _She began to pace, thinking of her situation. _Why won't I…Why can't I…_She threw herself to the floor.

"Why can't I forget him?!"

Slowly, Ran opened her eyes. "Why…?"

_No, Ran! Don't do this, not here, not now. _She nodded, agreeing with her conscience. She began to pick herself up from the floor.

She stared fixedly at the front door of Conan and Ai's apartment. Slowly, she walked towards it. Frowning, she took a deep breath.

Under the protection of the porch top, Ran closed her umbrella, made a fist, and brought it near the door. _Should I?_

Ran lowered her arm with second thoughts. Shaking her head, she thought, _Yes! I will! _

But, again, she stopped her hand halfway to the door. More 'whys' began to cross her clouded mind.

_Why am I taking so long just to knock on their door? Is it because I'm nervous to see them together? If so, why? Because…because it'd be like seeing Shin'ichi with another girl?_

Finally, Ran decided against intruding on Conan and Ai. As she turned around to leave, however, "Kchoo!"

_Oh, no! _she covered her mouth. _Did they hear?_

Ran waited, heart pounding against her chest. She let go of her hold on her nose.

_Phew! They didn't-_

"Mouri-chan?"

-0-

**-**DM**-**


	23. Part 23

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

"_So, Mouri-chan–do you mind if I call you that?"_ _a young lady asked Mouri Ran. The two women sat in a small, closed room, coffee table between the two chairs they sat on._

_Ran shook her head. She sat, hands politely on her lap, eyes down at the table in front of her. "It's fine," she mumbled as she watched the girl across from her began to pour some tea into a prepared glass. Ran shook her head as the woman offered her some tea. _

"_So, what is it that you want to talk about?" she took a sip from her tea and graciously crossed her legs._

_Ran started pulling on her locket, a habit she had newly acquired, and said, "He was supposed to turn twenty-five today."_

_The girl put her glass down, "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Please, continue." _

_Ran nodded, a small, hurtful smile appearing on her face. "Did you know I got this necklace thinking it was from Conan-kun?"_

"_Did you, now? Who was it really from?"_

_Ran shut her eyes and let out a sigh. "It was my fifteenth birthday and I remember being alone. I asked Sonoko to go shopping with me in celebration. She said she would meet me in the park at seven, but she never showed. I'm sorry," Ran looked up at the young lady, "this story may seem like it has nothing to do-"_

"_No," the lady interrupted, "it's an important memory to you, Mouri-chan. Please continue."_

_Ran proceeded, still holding her locket, "I remember waiting there, looking at my watch as the other children around me played merrily before they had to go home. 'She's not coming' I heard him say behind me. He had that stupid grin on his face. I turned around and told him, 'No! Sonoko will come, just wait!' He sighed and sat down on the bench, next to me. _

"_So we waited for maybe an hour with little conversation. Then, he said it again, 'She's not coming.' Frantically, I looked around for her. I wanted so much to prove him wrong. But...she wasn't there...and I began to cry. _

"'_It's no big deal,' he tried to comfort me, but I pulled away. 'Look,' he said, 'it's getting late. Come on, I'll walk you home.' I nodded as he got up and held out a hand for me. Before I could take it, he pulled his hand away. 'First you have to do me a favor.' That grin was on his face as I was wiping my own. _

"_I was tired by then so I asked, looking up to see his face, 'What's that?' Then, smile as bright as ever, he said, 'Give me your smile.'" Ran stopped, tears rolling down her face onto her red blouse._

_She let out a small laugh, "Turns out he planned it all along. In fact, at my house, there was a surprise party." With both of her hands, Ran held on tightly to her locket._

"_Mouri-chan?" The young lady asked, "What is in your locket?"_

-0-


	24. Grip

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Grip

"Mouri-chan?" Ai asked as she answered the door. Ran still had her back turned to leave. "Please, come in."

Ran turned around and gave a small bow. As she walked into the house, she covered her shoulders. Ai noticed Ran had neglected her umbrella on the porch. With a small smile, Ai closed the door.

"Have a seat," Ai instructed Ran, showing her to the den. "I'll bring a towel and some hot tea."

"Thank you," Ran mumbled sheepishly. Ran watched as Ai walked out of the room.

_Get a grip, Ran, you're no comparison. _Ran thought as she stared at the blank TV screen. She touched her chest, feeling for her necklace. _Conan-kun and Shin'ichi have the same taste. Maybe Shin'ichi would've fallen for someone like Ai-chan. _

"Here, Mouri-chan," Ai appeared in front of Ran, towel on her arm, two cups in one hand and a pitcher in her other.

"Thank you, very much." Said Ran with a sincere smile, taking the towel and wrapping it around herself as Ai sat next to her.

"So, Mouri-chan…" Ran eyed Ai as she poured out two cups of tea. Ai handed Ran a cup, no questions. After receiving a small nod from Ai, Ran slowly took a sip.

"So, Mouri-chan," Ai said, again, looking Ran in the eyes, "what is it that you want to talk about?"

Ran smiled behind her glass.

Placing her tea down, Ran asked, "What makes you think I came here to talk about Shin'ichi?"

Ai closed her eyes and shrugged, "It's usually been the same thing since three years ago. Besides," Ai opened her eyes, a sly smile on her face, "I never asked about Kudou-kun specifically, and I never had to."

Ran let out a small laugh and looked away from Ai. "Actually," she grabbed hold of her necklace another time, "I…I wanted to speak to Conan. It's a little personal, if you don't mind."

Ai smiled knowingly, getting up from the couch. "Not at all. I was just making diner but right now Edogawa-kun is in the shower and I doubt he'll mind getting out."

Ran shook her head, "I don't mean to intrude!"

"No, it's fine," said Ai as she began to walk up the stairs. "Besides, I'm sure it's important, the thing you want to talk to him about."

Ran smiled sadly, fiddling with her necklace, still. "Yeah," she whispered, "It is."

"Oh, and, Mouri-chan?" Ai looked over her shoulder from the top of the steps.

"Yes?" Ran inquired, looking up.

"Next time, make sure to keep a grip on your umbrella."

-0-

_At this point, the ending will satisfy no one._

-Dire Moonstone-


	25. Option

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Option

Once Conan got out of the shower, he changed and jumped on his bed. With a long sigh, he closed his eyes.

_Strange how a murder can make everything in a day collapse. Well, there's no point in thinking about it. _Conan got up from his bed and walked over to his bookshelf. _Agatha Christie isn't half bad. _

Shortly after lying back down, there was a knock on his door. _I guess Haibara is done with dinner._

"One moment." Conan got up, worn-out, and opened the door. "Haibara, what are we…" she walked past him, hands behind her back, and sat down on his bed.

"Sit." She ordered, crossing her legs, placing her hands on her knees.

Conan blinked, but Ai continued to stare at him intensely. "S-sure." He muttered as he closed the door. Feeling uneasy, he sat at the opposite end of the bed.

"Come closer." She said, somewhat viciously, patting the section beside her. Conan moved closer to her, still feeling uncomfortable.

When Conan finally inched close enough, Ai reached for his face. "H-Haibara…?" She brought him closer to her own face, causing Conan's cheeks to heat up. When Ai closed her eyes, Conan followed.

"Have you ever looked at your options carefully, Kudou-kun?" Ai whispered. Conan frowned when she pulled her hands away, taking his glasses with them. He opened his eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean, Haibara?" he asked, watching Ai walk to the balcony door.

"Your options," she repeated, opening up the blinds, Conan's glasses still in hand. "What if you had never met Mouri-chan, yet still found yourself in this problem?"

"Easy," Conan said, letting gout a small laugh. "It wouldn't be a problem because if I had never known Ran, I would never had tried to fight."

"Well, well…" Ai turned to face Conan. "What if," she crossed her arms, "what I Mouri-chan never loves 'Edogawa-kun' the same way she loved 'Kudou-kun'?"

Again, Conan let out a snicker. "That's not an option, Haibara."

Perplexed, Ai walked closer to Conan. "Why isn't it an option?"

"Simple." Conan got off the bed and walked towards Ai. Calmly, he took the glasses from Ai and placed them on his face. Looking her in the eyes, Conan said, "Because that will only happen if I give up."

As Conan made his way to the door, Ai stopped him, "You can't change the heart, Kudou-kun."

"You're right." He said, shocking Ai, "But I can try." He opened the door to leave.

"She's down there." Ai said, smiling slightly.

With a smile of his own, Conan nodded and walked out of the room.

-0-

-Dire Moonstone-


	26. Let Go

Characters: Gosho Aoyama

-0-

Let Go

_So…this is my life. Here I am, eighteen-year-old 'Edogawa Conan,' and I am finally going to let go of this twelve-year crush._

"Well, Kudou," Conan said aloud, "took you long enough." As he walked down the steps, he could feel Ai watching from the top of the banister.

_Good luck, Edogawa-kun. _She thought, walking to her own room to let go of a picture and old data on her computer.

Ran, meanwhile, fidgeted as she waited impatiently downstairs. _How long will it take him? _She held on tightly to her pendant. _I'm ready to let go, already. _

With a little trepidation, Ran got up, ready to leave.

"Are you okay, Ran?" She suddenly heard form the foyer.

Her first thought, which surprised both her and Conan, was, "Conan!" Smiling widely, Ran nodded her head, "Yes, I'm fine. How are you?"

Conan shook his head, "We had this conversation earlier today, remember, Ran?"

"Right." Said Ran, looking down, self-conscious, holding on to her locket. "Actually," she said, eyes nervously darting back and forth from Conan and the floor, "I wanted to talk to you about this."

Conan walked closer to see what Ran was addressing. With care, Ran unhooked her necklace and held it out.

"That's the necklace Shin'ichi-niichan wanted you to have." Conan said, as if he forgot about it. He took it, smirking like Shin'ichi.

How could I possibly forget? I picked it out and inscribed it, myself.

"Yes," she said holding his hands with the locket in between. "When Shin'ichi gave it to you, did he tell you the meaning behind it?"

Smiling inside, Conan asked, "The meaning behind the locket? Yeah, he said it was because he-"

"No," she cut off, "Not the locket, but the inscription."

He looked at their hands together. _It seems like she hasn't forgotten, either. _

"No," he partly lied. "Shin'ichi-niichan never told me what it meant."

As she smiled with a tear, she sighed, "Good. Thank you, Conan."

At this point, Conan was earnestly set aback. "Why did you-"

Again, Ran cut him off, except, this time, with a tight, subtle hug.

"Ran…?" _This isn't honest. _He gently pushed Ran away from his body and acknowledged that she was crying.

"Hey, come on," he said, mindful of her situation. _I have to choose my words carefully, but the only thing I can think to say is…_

"Ran…" he lifted her chin with the hand he held the necklace in, "Come on." Looking her in the eyes with the smile that Shin'ichi once owned, he said, "Give me your smile."

With wide eyes, Ran didn't know what to say. _How did he…?_ was all she could think. She couldn't face him with Shini'chi's face, but she managed to wipe her tears and nod.

"Thank you, Conan…" she said, taking reach of his face. "Thank you…" Spontaneously, she brought him in for a small kiss. Scared by her own actions, she pushed him away. She turned her back to him, "I'm so sorry, I never should have come. I just…I just wanted to let go of him."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he turned her around. "Thank you," he said, bringing her in for another kiss. "'Thank you for your smile.'"

With more tears in her eyes, Ran nodded, touched at the fact that Conan had quoted the gift Shin'ichi had given her.

-0-

Okay, that's it, no more, I quit. -Dire Moonstone-


End file.
